Ranma Z
by NWDeCamp
Summary: Ranma's a Saiyan. Now he's got Sailor Senshi and the Jurian Royal Family after him. Not much of a summary, just read.
1. Default Chapter

RanmaZ

(It's not a very imaginative title, but I don't care)

Prologue 

            Basically this isn't a normal prologue.  The actually store will begin in Chapter One.  This is more of an explanation.  Ranma ½ is going to be the main story.  There will be crossovers with DBZ, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, and Ah My Goddess!

Sailor Moon 

            The story begins a few weeks after the end of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

Tenchi Muyo! 

            The story begins a week or so after the end of the Tenchi OVA (13 episodes or something like that).

**Ah My Goddess!**

            The story begins after the Movie. DBZ 

            DBZ doesn't play a big role for the most part.  And the story doesn't actually go into the DBZ world.  Ranma, however, does.  So Ranma enters the DBZ world sometime in between the defeat of True Buu and the end of DBZ.

Ranma ½ 

            The storyline of Ranma ½ changes a little for my story.  When Ranma and Genma go to Jusenkyo Genma gets the Panda curse like normal.  But when Genma-Panda hits Ranma, he hits him a little harder.  So Ranma doesn't fall into the Spring of Drowned Girl.  Instead he flies through the air and into a cave nearby.  In the cave he falls into a spring.  Ranma powers up and destroys the cave and Spring as Genma-Panda and the Guide look on (The powering up also causes Ryoga to fall into the Spring of Drowned Piglet).  The Guide tells Ranma that he fell into the Spring of Drowned Alien (Ranma fiddles with his tail and nearly faints).  Ranma, Genma, and the Guide leave Jusenkyo for the Amazon village.  The Amazons are the only ones that know about the Spring (the Guide only knew its name, he didn't even know where it was).

            Ranma and Genma eat the prize, and Ranma beats Shampoo.  Just before she can give him the Kiss of Marriage, Cologne shows up.  Over the course of a month, Cologne teaches Ranma all she knows about the Spring (she doesn't know the name of the Alien that drowned there).  Basically Ranma overcomes the tail weakness, learns not to look at the full moon, learns the Bakusei Tenketsu and the Kachau Tenshin Amiguriken, and a bit about ki.  Most importantly he learns how to control his anger and lust for battle (which has been growing ever since he was cursed).  By the time they head for Japan Ranma's curse has merged with him.  He thinks he's 100% alien (later on Washu tells him he's 50/50).

            Ranma's personality has changed some (he's more in control), so he doesn't get along with Akane.  All the girls are given equal standing.  Cologne and Shampoo show up to make sure Ranma doesn't go berserk (actually Cologne wants Shampoo to marry Ranma).  Mousse shows up later.  When Ryoga shows up, Ranma persuades Cologne to teach him the Bakusei Tenketsu and the Kachau Tenshin Amiguriken so Ryoga can be a better 'sparring partner' for Ranma.

            Ranma goes with Mousse and Ryoga to China in order to help them find cures for their curses.  Shampoo tags along to make sure they don't do anything to Ranma.  So she ends up getting turned into a doll by Saffron.  And so our story begins one week after the battle with Saffron.


	2. Chapter One

**RanmaZ**

Chapter One Setting the Stage 

Saotome Ranma sits upon the roof of the Tendo household.  He looks down at his hands.  He balls them into fists then opens them up.  He does it again and again and again…until finally he balls his right hand into a fist and lifts it up.  He looks at his fist and ignores the moon in the background.

_            "Hiryu Shoten Ha(1)!"  The pigtail warrior cries out.  The dragon erupts from his extended right arm and fist and makes its way to Saffron.  Fueled by the heat of Saffron's flames it is even larger than normal.  It engulfs him totally.  ("Please let this work,") The boy begs.  He spares a look to the doll in Mousse's hands.  ("Hold on Shampoo.  I'll save ya…somehow.")_

            Saffron laughs as the wind and cold die down.  "Was that the best you could do, boy?  If so you should give up and die peacefully," He taunts the boy.

_            Ranma growls and yells up to the hovering god.  "I'm goin' get that water Saffron!  You hear me?"_

_            "How will you do that?  Face it landling, the girl is dead.  And soon you and your friends will join her!  This is the price you must pay for interrupting my growth!"  Saffron laughs as he launches a fireball at the martial artist._

_            Ranma does not move.  Normally he would have yelled something at his opponent before launching into some kind of counter attack.  But this time was different.  This time a natural instinct beyond anything Ranma had even known took over._

            "How?"  He asks himself.  He brings his fist down in front of his face.  "How did I do it?"

            _Saffron stops laughing as the dirt from his attack finally settles.  He smiles.  ("So the landling is still alive?")  He continues to hover some 30 feet off the ground.  He waits for Ranma to do something.  After a moment of waiting he finally speaks.  "So landling are you giving up?"_

_            Ranma shakes his head then mumbles something._

_            "What did you say?"  Saffron asks.  He is still confident in himself and his powers.  He believes that the boy below him will give up and resign himself to his fate._

_            But Ranma has other ideas.  He speaks up.  "I said I'm goin' KILL you."  And with those words a gray aura of power sprang up around him.  _

_            Seconds later Saffron found a fist planted in his stomach and an almost evil grin in his face.  With a flap of his wings the god put some distance in between himself and the boy.  As Saffron recovered from his shock and his injury, he noticed something.  ("This landling can fly!")_

_            The grin on Ranma's face disappeared.  In its place he wore a scowl of hate.  "I will not allow Shampoo to die.  For her and my friends…," He takes up a loose stance as he prepares to attack.  "I am going to… RIP YOU APART!"  He emphasizes his last words.  _

_For the next for moments all Saffron knew was pain. In one last desperate move he lets lose all his remaining strength.  But even that is not enough.  "Shin Moko Takabisha! (2)" _

_His last thought before the light of Ranma's attack closed in on him was this.  ("There will be no re-birth this time.")_

"Yes Father, you wanted to see me?"  Urd asked as she entered the Almighty's Office.

"Yes daughter."  There was silence for a few seconds before Kami-sama(3) continued.  "Something occurred on the Earth a week ago that requires our attention."

"And that would be?"

"A god has died."

"Nani?"  Urd was understandably shocked.  Gods do not die often or easily.  Usually it took a demon or an act of Kami-sama to kill one.  And she had not seen the tell-tell signs of either one.

"Actually he was only a demi-god.  Saffron the God of the Phoenix People has died.  A mortal interrupted his growth into full godhood and killed him."

Urd breathed a sigh of relief.  Demi-gods were much easier to kill.  A very strong, or lucky, mortal could take down a demi-god.  "So what's the big deal?  Saffron's a phoenix, right?  He'll just be reborn."

"No my daughter.  Saffron is dead.  I have already begun looking for a replacement for him."

Urd paled.  No mortal, no matter how strong, or lucky, had ever permanently killed a god.  "How is this possible?"

"The boy is half Saiyan."

"Saiyan?!"  Urd took a step back.  "Is that possible?  I thought the Saiyans were extinct.  And now's there's one on the Earth?"

"Yes.  There is a Saiyan on Earth, and I want you to go to him and grant him a wish."

"A wish?  You're kidding right?  He'll probably wish to be immortal or rule the universe.  Or worse yet become you!"

"Calm yourself Urd."

"Calm myself?  Calm myself?  You want me to calm myself when there's a rouge Saiyan running around on the Earth killing gods?"  A thought crossed her mind.  "Oh no, Belldandy and Skuld are still on the Earth.  I have to tell them."

"Urd!"  Kami-sama's booming voice silenced her ramblings.  "This Saiyan is no threat to us.  He is instead an ally."

"An ally?  Last time I checked Saiyans were evil creatures."

"Take a seat, this will be a long story."  
  


            Setsuna frowned as she looked at the picture in front of her.  The photo is of a young boy going through a strenuous work about.  The glistening sweat upon his muscular chest would have made many women swoon over him but not this woman.  No, she was not interested in the obviously handsome boy (she beating that part of her mind into submission), she was interested in the tail coming from the young man's pants.  As far as she could tell the picture was authentic and had not been tampered with.  ("There can be no doubt.  A Saiyan is on the Earth.")  She frowns once more know what she must do.  She had all the information she needed.  Hotaru had evidentially bought the picture at school, along with a host of others.  ("Mentally note: keep Hotaru away from Makoto and Minako.")  Although Hotaru had not known the boy's name, she was able to tell Setsuna where he went to school.  ("Tomorrow I will have to pay a visit to Furiken High School.  I cannot allow a Saiyan to live on the Earth.")

            A sneeze snaps Ranma out of his daydreams.  ("Somebody must be talkin' about me,") He thinks as he rubs his nose.   He gets up and looks back to the moon.  ("One of these days I wanna find out why I can't look at a full moon.")  Ranma hops off the roof and to the ground with a small chuckle.  Who greets him there on the ground causes him to pale.  It is a beautiful woman.  She has white hair, darken than normal skin, and is scantily clad.  But it is her aura that causes Ranma to pale.  ("Not even ten Saffrons could match her.")

            Urd smiles.  "So you're the Saiyan, huh?"

            Ranma arches an eyebrow and gives her a confused look.  After a moment he speaks.  "Saiyan?"

            "Yep!"  She points to Ranma.  "That's what you are, thanks to the spring at Jusenkyo anyway."

            Ranma nods.  "So that's what drowned there."

            "You got it!  And now I'm here to grant you a wish!"

            Again Ranma looks confused.  "A wish?"

            Urd nods.  "Yea.  Usually the people that are granted wishes find us.  But you're a special case."

            "What do ya mean?"

            "Well…you're a Saiyan.  And you don't know how to control your powers too well.  That's not a good thing.  The last thing Kami-sama wants to a Saiyan without much control roaming around the world, ya know?"  Ranma nods.  "So I can here to grant your wish."

            "I see."

            "I already know what your wish is going ta be, but you still have to ask it.  So ask away!"

            Ranma smiles and nods.  "I wish I could train ta control my powers better!"  Seconds later Ranma is gone.

            Urd smiles.  "Wish granted."  She also disappears.

            A moment later Ranma reappears in the same place.  He looks almost identical.  There are only slight differences; longer bangs (they know reach to the top of his eyes), blue wristbands, and larger muscles being the most obvious.  The largest differences cannot be seen.  They lie within the boy.  He smiles and turns into the house.

Shampoo sighed as she looked outside at the moon.  Looking at it her thoughts turned to Ranma.  ("The moon isn't full tonight so he's still up.")  She sighs again and begins to daydream about the man of her dreams.

Cologne shakes her head.  ("She has fallen in love with the boy, but he has not fallen in love with her.  I thought coming to Japan to continue his training would give Shampoo her best chance to ensnare the boy.  And yet no one has been able to do so.  Not Shampoo, not the Kuonji, not even the Tendo girls.")  Cologne smiled as Mousse came into view.

"Shampoo my love!"  He cried out and dove at her.

"Stupid Mousse," She replied and added a punch to his face for good measures.

Cologne could not help but chuckle slightly.  She was about to tell Shampoo to close up when she felt an energy spike.  ("This ki…. It's huge!  And it's right by Ranma!")  Then they were both gone.  ("Gone?  He can't be dead!")  Then as suddenly as his ki had disappeared it reappeared.  But… ("It's even stronger than before.  So much power!")  An awestruck Cologne began to try and figure out how much powerful Ranma had become in those few seconds.  But the level of ki dropped off to normal levels.  She smiles at the thought of Ranma finally showing his true potential.  ("I'll just have to have a talk with him tomorrow afternoon.")

            Washu rapidly types on her keyboard.  There had been a massive energy surge in Tokyo, but it had only lasted for a few seconds.  ("Barely enough time to record any readings but not enough time to pinpoint its exact location.")  Washu frowns as she finishes her initial analysis.  "It disappeared too quickly to get an accurate reading on how powerful it is, but it looks like it's the same energy that I detected those other two times."  She brings up two other screens next to the first.  "The first time was within a year, and the other time was a week ago."  She studies the readings intently.  "The energy appeared in almost the same location in China the first two times.  The first time it was active for about thirty seconds.  The second time it was active for slightly more than a minute."  Washu sets back in her chair and sighs.  "There is no doubt about it.  There's a Saiyan on the Earth."  Washu banishes the screens and thinks.  ("I didn't think the Saiyans had made it into this system.")  She sets up and calls up another screen.  After reading for a few minutes she nods and sits back.  "There are no reports from the Galaxia Police that indicate the Saiyans ever made it here.  I can't just ignore a Saiyan."  She smiles.  "I never got a chance to examine a real Saiyan.  A live Saiyan would make an excellent guinea pig."  She remembers something and frowns.  "The Jurians hate the Saiyans.  So I doubt I can tell Ayeka about this.  Katsuhito is probably my best bet.  I'll tell him about it tomorrow morning and see what he thinks."

Hiryu Shoten Ha- Heavenly Dragon's Blast or something like that

Kami-sama- God


	3. Chapter Two

**RanmaZ**

**Chapter Two**

**Sailor Pluto Comes Calling**

Ranma smiles as walks along the fence towards school.  Akane, on the other hand, is frowning.  "What are you so happy about, baka(1)?"  She asks in an irritated tone.

            "Nothing much," He says with a smile and continues on his way.

            Akane growls.  ("He's lying!  I know he is!")  She looks up at him again.  "You better not have been with Ukyo or Shampoo.  Remember you're engaged to my sister."

            Ranma decides to have some fun with Akane.  "Shampoo's my friend.  Besides I am engaged to Ukyo as well as your sister.  And which sister would that be anyway?  I was engaged to all the Tendo sisters.  Wait a minute!"  He turns to Akane.  "Doesn't that include you?"

            Akane humphs and turns away.  "We aren't engaged."

            Ranma smiles.  "Come on Akane!"  

Akane turns and is surprised to find Ranma right beside her.  ("Wasn't he on the fence?")

            "Come on Akane, let's skip school and go on a date!"

            Akane blushes.  ("He sounds serious.")

            Ranma stares in Akane's eyes, presumably for an answer.  For a moment there is nothing, before he finally bursts out in laughter.  "You should have seen your face!"  He cries out as he wipes the tears from his eyes.  "Lets go on a date!"  He laughs again.

            Akane, however, begins to emit a red battle aura.  "Ranma no baka!"  She cries out.

            ("So this is Furinkan High?")  Sailor Pluto thinks as she looks down on the school.  She arrived at the school early to make sure the Saiyan would not slip past her.  ("I've heard about it.  It's supposed to boarder on a reform school.")  She scans the schoolyard for the Saiyan but sees nothing.  ("Just a bunch of kids going through their normal routine.")  Then she spots him.  "There you are!"

            Ranma has just entered the schoolyard with Akane close behind.  He wags his tail in her face and dodges a punch.  "Come on Akane!  I know you can do better than that!"

            "Shut up!"  She swings again but hits nothing.

            "Come on!  You…," Ranma's words die as his senses kick into overdrive.  He pushes Akane out of the way before his back explodes in pain.  He recovers and stays standing.  "Who?"  His eyes make their way to the spot where the blast originated from, the top of the school.  ("It couldn't have been Ryoga, there wasn't any depression.")  When he finally sees his assailant he is stunned.  "A girl?"

            Said girl hopes down off the roof and lands easily.  "What did you do to upset the Sailor Senshi, Ranma?"  Akane asks as she picks herself off the ground.

            "Who?"

            "The Sailor Senshi.  They're a group of girls that fight evil over in Juuban," Akane explains.

            Ranma looks at her with a confused expression.  "Never heard of 'em."  Everyone facefaults.

            "In any case," Sailor Pluto says as she picks herself up.  "I have come to destroy you."  She levels her staff at Ranma.

            "Destroy me?"  Ranma asks.  "I don't even know you.  Why do you want to destroy me?"

            "You are a Saiyan."  Sailor Pluto wastes no more time.  ("This Saiyan will die!")  She rushes forward and swings her staff at Ranma.  She is very surprised when her staff encounters nothing but air.  "Huh?"

            "Um."  Pluto whirls and faces the voice.

            ("When did he move there?")

            "Couldn't we talk about this?"  Ranma asks.

            "No!"  Pluto rushes forward again.  She attacks with a barrage of kicks and punches.

            ("She's fast!  Amiguriken(2) fast!")  Ranma thinks as he dodges her attacks.

            ("He's just dodging!  How can he be that fast?")  Pluto attacks with her staff once more trying to catch Ranma off guard.

            Ranma, however, catches the staff.  "I don't know what your problem is with Saiyans, so I can't let you keep attacking me."

            "Saiyans are evil!"  She yells.  "Dead Scream."  The attack shots out of the globe end of the staff and strikes Ranma in the chest.  He is caught off guard and sent into the school building.

            "Ranma!"  Akane yells out as she rushes to his side.

            Seconds later a, "Ranchan," can be heard from the school.

            ("I need to make sure that he's dead.")  Pluto begins to head to the school building to finish off the Saiyan.

            "Hold!"  A voice calls out.

            She stops and turns.  "Who?"

            "I shall be the one to defeat the foul sorcerer Saotome and no one else!  I am TatewakiKuno!  The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"  Kuno declares as he takes up the Gedan Position(3).

            Pluto does not waste much time on the fool kendoist.  Kuno is felled with a swift blow from her staff.  She turns back to the school and is surprised once more.  "Get out of my way."

            The two girls in her way shake their heads and take up fighting stance.  "I won't let you near my Ranchan!"  Ukyo declares as she levels her spatula at Pluto.

            "I am Tendo Akane, heir to the Mutsubetsu Kakuto Tendo Ryu(4).  Even if Ranma is a jerk he is my friend and the heir to the Mutsubetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryu(5), I cannot let you harm him."

            Pluto sighs.  "Foolish children, you don't know what you're doing."  Pluto takes up a relaxed stance.  She wants to get the girls out her way, not hurt them.  "Come at me then!"

            Ukyo and Akane nods.  They jump into action at almost the same time, one with a spatula and the other with a fist.  Both inch towards Pluto, their attacks promise nothing but pain and vengeance.  But Pluto moves in-between them.  Before they know what is happening she has delivered one solid blow to their backs.  They are both knocked down.  Pluto turns to go tot eh school.  "Not yet," Akane says as she struggles to her feet.

            Pluto turns around and smiles.  ("A very strong willed girl.")

            "Akane!  Stay down!"  A female voice cries out from one of the school windows.

            "I will not stay down oneesan(6)!  Ranma's defended us so many times!  The least I can do is return the favor!"  Akane yells as she continues to stare at Pluto.

            "I applaud your courage," Pluto pulls back, ready to deliver the blow that will end the fight but not injure the girl too much.  "But it will do nothing for you.  The Saiyan will die."  Her fist descends on the all but defenseless Akane but stops inches from her nose.  "Nani(7)?"  Pluto looks at the hand that has caught her fist and then up at the face.  "You!"

            "You all right, Akane?"  Ranma asks.  Akane nods.  "How about you, Ucchan?"  She nods as well.  "Kuno's probably too stupid to be hurt but go check on him."  They nod and head towards the downed kendoist.  Ranma turns back to Pluto.  The concerned face that was speaking to his friends is now gone.  In its place is an angry face.  "You hurt my friends and placed the lives of innocents at risk by coming here and attack me!"

            "Shut up Saiyan!"  Pluto shoves her staff in his face and attacks.  "Dead Scream."  The attack hits but shatters upon Ranma's face.  "How?"

            "You ain't even worth my time."  He casually tosses the girl into the air.  "Don't come back!"  He screams as he powers up.  The force of his ki causes the ground to shake and crack.  But most of its force is directed at the girl above him.  She is struck and sent flying off into the distance.

            "Ranma, you didn't have to do that," Akane says as she and Ukyo return.  "She's a defender of justice."

            "Yeah Ranchan, it was probably a misunderstanding," Ukyo says.

            "I figured that.  So I focused my ki on just sending away.  She'll be hurtin' when she lands.  But she'll live."  Just then the bell rings.  "Kuso(8)!  We're late!"  All three run into the school, leaving Kuno face down in the dirt.

            Katsuhito takes a sip of his tea.  Washu sits before him.  Their faces are unreadable.  Katsuhito sits his tea down and speaks.  "You are sure it is a Saiyan you have detected?"  He asks.

            Washu nods.  "I might have been imprisoned during their heyday, but I can still hack into the Galaxy Police's files.  I am absolutely sure there is a Saiyan on the Earth.  It is mostly likely in Tokyo."

            Katsuhito nods.  "This is most disturbing.  The Jurians believe that the Saiyans have been extinct for around 30 years."

            "Yes, I read the reports about the last encounter," Washu's face is grim.  "Ayeka will no doubt hold a great hatred towards this Saiyan no matter what."

Katsuhito nods.  "I'm sure father told her stories when she was younger, much like he did with me."

            "The Saiyans are the equivalent of the Boogie Man to the Jurians," Washu adds.

            "Indeed.  Tenchi, however, will be more willing to accept this Saiyan if he or she proves to be good."

            Washu nods again.  "That would be nice, however, it is unlikely.  All Saiyans were reported to be cold-blooded murderers."

            "I doubt that the whole race was that way.  But if this Saiyan proves to be like the reports say, then we will have no choice but to kill him.  We cannot allow someone with the power of a Saiyan to run loose on the Earth."

            Washu nods.  "I'll try and gets some more information on the Saiyan before we decide on our move."

            "Good afternoon, sensei(9)!"  Ranma calls as he enters the Nekohanten(10).

            "And good afternoon to you, deshi(11).  I would like to speak to you before you head out for your deliveries," Cologne says.

            "All right!"  Ranma heads back to the kitchen.

            "Ranma!"  Shampoo calls as she glomps onto the pigtailed Saiyan.

            "And hello to you too, Shampoo," Ranma says as he returns the hug.

            Shampoo is stunned.  ("Ranma never returns my hugs.  Maybe I've still got a chance!")

            "Saotome, you fiend!"  A voice yells out.  Mousse jumps into the kitchen.  He already has two swords primed and ready.  "Get your hands…"  He never finishes.  Ranma casually backhands him into the next room and into unconsciousness.

            "Be careful when you attack me, baka!  You could have hurt Shampoo," Ranma says.  He then looks at Mousse.  "He can't hear me, he's unconscious."  Ranma shrugs and heads back into the storage area of the Nekohanten.  He spots Cologne in the back corner and heads towards her.  "So what do you want Cologne?"

            Cologne looks up the Ranma.  This boy is the reason she left her comfortable life in China.  She saw the potential he had.  Not only with his curse, but also without it.  He has become like a son to her.  And she is all but sure she has become like a mother or a grandmother to him.  Now is the moment of truth.  "It is about last night…"

            "Now this might hurt a bit," Michiru warns as she inches closer to Setsuna with a cotton ball of alcohol.

            "I'm not a child," Setsuna insists.  Of course a second after the alcohol touches she cries out in pain as the cute burns.

            Michiru and Hakaru can't help but laugh.  "I can't believe you," Hakaru says as she looks over Setsuna.  "You've only got a few cuts and bruises.  It's not that bad, and you're acting like it's the end of the world."

            Setsuna looks at Hakaru and in all seriousness says, "It might be the end of the world."

            Hakaru's smile disappears.  "What do you mean?"

            Setsuna motions for them to sit down, which they do.  Then she begins.  "I went to Nerima today to ensure our future.  Instead I got these injures."  
            "What do you mean ensure our future?"  Michiru asks.

            "You remember that picture I took from Hotaru yesterday?"

            "You mean the picture of the kid with the tail?"  Hakaru asks.

            Setsuna nods.  "I went to Nerima to find that boy."

            Hakaru shakes her head.  "I told you that picture was a fake."

            Setsuna gives a halfhearted laugh.  "I wish it had been.  That boy was the one who did this to me," She motions to her cuts.

            "Nani?"  The two Senshi cry out in surprise.

            "He is evil.  There is no doubt in my mind he will try and destroy the world sometime soon.  I thought that with the element of surprise I would be able to stop him.  But he beat me…easily."  Setsuna looks back at her two friends.  "We must destroy this boy if we are to ensure Crystal Tokyo's future."

            "Should we get Hotaru and the Inners?"  Michiru asks.

            "No.  I don't want to stain Hotaru's hands with the blood of this boy and any innocents that get in the way.  And the Inners are guided by their emotions.  They will most likely try and give this boy the chance to prove his innocence.  A chance that he will use to kill us all."

            Hakaru nods.  "All right.  When do we leave, and where are we going?"

            "We will go tomorrow, Sunday.  You have no school so it will be more convenient.  We go to Nerima to secure our future and the safety of this world."  Hakaru and Michiru nod.

Baka- Fool, idiot

Amiguriken- Chestnut fist

Gedan Position- Kendo position, better for defense (Kuno's using this position because Pluto is an unknown enemy), the bokken or shinta (wooden swords, bokken has a 'blade' while the shinta is round and normal made from bamboo) is held in front of the kendoist and down at a slight angle.

Mutsubetsu Kakuto Tendo Ryu- Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts or Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling

Mutsubetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryu- Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts or Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling

Oneesan- older sister

Nani- What

Kuso- a curse word shit or damn

Sensei- Teacher

Nekohanten- Cat Café

Deshi- Student


End file.
